


Dust and Blood

by Garance



Series: My english works [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Boys in Chains, Dark Clark, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had inspiration from Injustice, Knightmare - Freeform, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Nudity as humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation in English, What we all wanted in the Knightmare, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), a lot of blood, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce's dreams are getting more and more strange.





	Dust and Blood

Dust and Blood

  
The world he knew was gone. There was only dust left. There was no hope, no more joy. The survivors of Superman's madness lived in fear and despair. Even if you had the madness to resist, you could not feel anything but fear. No excitement before a mission.

  
Superman had been the savior of the world, during two years. He made himself known by saving Metropolis from Zod's attack. He saved lives and was applauded by people. But overnight, he was booed for saving the person he loved in the desert.

  
Lex Luthor Junior captured and killed the two most important people in Superman's life, Lois Lane and Martha Kent. The Man of Steel fell into despair and madness, before killing the person responsible for all this. He thought he was going to have revenge, but there were other criminals like Luthor in the world.

  
Superman imposed a dictatorship in barely a month. The men were enlisted to join the Kryptonian's army. The world collapsed. There were no more criminals. Those who dared to resist were hunted down and executed.

  
Although Bruce knew all this for months, he could not believe it. There was inevitably someone manipulating him, someone who had channeled Superman's hatred and directed him against the men in a dictatorship.

  
He was not afraid to venture outside. He was not afraid for his life, what could he lose anyway ? His only goal now was to kill Superman. Nobody was stupid enough except him to want to do it.

  
He had found the mineral that could kill Superman. It was the story of a transaction and it would bring down the dictatorship. At least, that's what he thought before he realized the trickery. He had been a beginner, and had been captured as such.

  
When he woke up, he was shackled, barely touching the ground and his armor was beginning to weigh on his body. There were several other people around him, and soldiers of Superman's army. He looked at the light above them and thought he was around six in the evening. He had not passed out too long.

  
He had barely time to finish his reflection that Superman came down from the sky and landed in front of his guards, causing a rise of dust.

  
Superman stepped forward and used his heat vision to kill people around him, bringing gallons of blood and burnt flesh to his feet. The smell of sweat, blood and burnt flesh made him nauseous, but he forced himself to relax.

  
Superman stood in front of him, and took off his mask. Now he had nothing to intimidate, if it worked, as his eyes. His hair was soaked with sweat. Superman dropped the mask on the floor and looked at him anxiously.

  
"She was my world, and you took her from me."

  
Superman put his hand on his heart, before putting pressure on it. Bruce did his best not to flinch, but when Superman pulled out all his clothes and punched him in the abdomen, he spat a sheaf of blood on the floor in a small groan, began to shudder as he felt the cold on his skin and the hands of his enemy wandering on his body in search of all his scars.

  
After a few minutes of exploration, Superman pushed a finger into the intimacy of Wayne, bringing him moans of pain because of this surprise intrusion. The kryptonian added a finger, to hear more pain in the voice of his captive. A third finger finally sheared Bruce, who felt blood running down his thighs, when his leg was raised to land on the shoulder of his torturer, he had to balance on one leg.

  
Superman sketched the shadow of a smile when he saw Bruce's surprised and worried head, before penetrating it in less than a second thanks to his super-speed, making him scream in pain, the blood flowing twice the along her thighs to the ground. Superman drove his cock deeper into Bruce's lower body, down to his prostate, making him shriek from pain to moans of pleasure, which poured in mass. Superman did a lot of back and forth, while Bruce moaned all along.

  
Superman came in his captive after a long grunt, before retiring at the moment when Bruce's orgasm arrived. He grabbed his dick and pumped it, Bruce gasped and moaned in a mixture of discomfort and lust as he closed his eyes hoping it would end soon.

  
__________

  
Before he could dream again, he was awakened by a man in a red suit in a spatio-temporal vortex.

  
"Bruce ! Listen to me now ! It's Lois ! Lois Lane ! She is the key ! Am I too soon ? I'm too soon ! You were right about him ! You've always been right about him ! Fear him ! Find us Bruce ! You have to find us !''

  
He woke definitely. His nightmares were more and more strange these days. He watched his screens. The download of Luthor's data was complete.

  
He reconcentrated himself. He had a kryptonian to kill.

  
The End


End file.
